


You're Welcome

by Demerite



Series: Trektober 2019 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Casual Death Threats, Cuddling, Injury, M/M, Mirror Universe, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite
Summary: Scotty doesn't die, but a few other people do. He has Pavel to thank for that.MIRRORVERSE.





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GODDAMN FIC did not want to happen. I'm still not totally happy with it, but I wanted to get it out anyway. Mirrorverse, many morally dubious things, you know the drill. Honestly though, this one is pretty tame. 
> 
> -
> 
> For the Day 6 Prompt: Chivalry Is Dead.

Scotty has come to the realisation that he's going to die here. It's hard not to be aware of that. The pain serves to remind him of that. So does the blood. He should have realised before now that something was wrong. He should have realised that they were planning something. He should have realised that things were about to get out of hand. 

He didn't and now he's paying for it. 

Scotty has long made his peace with the fact that eventually, someone was going to decide that the easiest way to his job was quite literally _through _him, but he'd thought he'd have a few more years before the mutinous whispers in his department became outright rebellion. He's not a tyrant when he doesn't have to be. 

He's struggling to identify a part of himself that doesn't hurt or isn't bleeding. He's unsure if there are still people in his engineering bay - although given his present state, he's not sure if he can really still call it _his. _The only thing he can actually hear is a persistent low ringing, and he's fairly sure that's an aftereffect of the explosions - at least three of them - rather than a real sound. At least the explosions weren't his. He knows exactly where he's rigged things to blow, and those weren't it. It's some small consolation that no-one has made their way into his system...yet. That's one secret he'll take to his death. 

A death that's imminent, he thinks. 

Vision hazy, ears ringing, and every rapid heartbeat just serving to hurt more than the last, Scotty closes his eyes. Just for a second. He just needs to gather his thoughts, then he'll move. He really will. 

Blackness descends.

*

He wakes up. 

He's not sure how long he's been out, and for a moment he's not even sure he's alive, but he's still in pain, and he doesn't believe in the afterlife, so he must be. He's still in the engineering bay, and he's still alone, and he's not dead. 

All of those things afford him a definite advantage. In comparison to what, he's not sure yet, but he'll take anything he can get. If he can use this time to get to a PADD or a computer terminal before he's discovered, can get into his systems before he's found, he might just make it out alive. 

Scotty grits his teeth, and starts to move. 

*

The next thirty minutes are some of the most singularly painful of his life, but at the end of them, he's sitting slumped against the bulkhead, behind a stack of storage crates. The crates won't hide him should anyone bother to come looking, the trail of blood from where he'd been lying out in the open to his current location is a dead giveaway, but even so, he feels a measure of security behind them. 

He's got his hands on a medkit, and he rifles through it, looking first for the strongest painkillers that won't knock him out, and second for a regen to stop the worst of the bleeding. 

The blood on his own hands is starting to dry and stick by the time he starts work on the bulkhead panel beside him. It's not a computer terminal, and it's not a PADD, but he should still be able to access an auxiliary control from here, and that will get him into his systems. From there, he can find a safe route out, or if there isn't one, he can make one. 

* 

The explosions rock the entire ship, and Scotty bites back several muttered curses because even after the painkillers and the regen, the movement still isn't comfortable. He watches carefully as active-duty personnel are redirected around the damaged areas, and as the safety doors clang shut, separating decks and departments and sections, trapping people on either side of them. Most of those doors need a captain's override code to get them open again. Well, a captain's code, or Scotty's, and Scotty isn't feeling very forgiving at present. 

With one last check to make sure the route he's selected is clear and will remain so, Scotty drags himself to his feet. It takes him a minute to be able to see clearly, pain blurring his vision for a few moments, but it subsides, and he starts doing the only thing he can. He starts walking. 

He makes it out of the bay undisturbed, and from there's it's only a few painful metres to a turbolift. He doesn't want to get into it, hates the idea of being stuck in a box - literally and metaphorically - but the other option is crawling through jeffries tubes, and that _really _isn't happening in his present condition. 

The turbolift journey is short, barely enough time for Scotty to catch his breath, but he feels much safer once he's out of it and back moving along empty corridors. He's _so close _to his quarters, to actual safety now, and he has to fight back the urge to push himself to go faster. 

He keeps his pace even, tries not to count the drops of blood that fall in a trail behind him, marking his progress to anyone who comes looking. They will. He knows they will. But by then he'll be behind doors they can't open. 

His door is in front of him. He's made it. 

Scotty's hands are shaking as he punches in his code, so much that he gets it wrong on the first go. He's never got the code wrong before. The access panel beeps angrily at him. He tries again, but before the code is complete, the door slides open from the inside, and Pavel is standing there, looking sleep-rumpled and furious, until he sees that it's Scotty, and relief crosses his face, mixed with something that might be concern. 

*

"Who did this?" Pavel asks, the emotions in his voice tightly controlled. He'd dragged Scotty into his quarters, guided him to sit on the edge of the bed, and crawled into his lap, straddling his thighs and looking down at him, examining the injuries to his face. 

Scotty doesn't answer him. This isn't Pavel's battle to fight. They came for _his _job. He wants revenge himself, as soon as he's patched up his other injuries. 

Pavel sighs, irritated with Scotty's reticence. "If you do not tell me, I will just kill them all." He warns, "Do you want to lose good engineers over this?" 

Scotty lets out a frustrated groan, and Pavel grins wide and wild, knowing he's won. 

Scotty gives him a list of names, and Pavel presses a kiss to an uninjured part of his forehead. "Was that so difficult?" He asks, with a smile that is almost sweet. He clambers off Scotty's, and Scotty immediately misses having him there, the weight and warmth of him, and wanders out of his quarters. 

*

By the time Scotty's showered and seen to the rest of his injuries - and he knows he should go see McCoy for them, but he doesn't want to deal with the other man and his smug face right now - Pavel is back. There's blood in his hair, and on his face, and under his fingernails when he passes Scotty on his way into the bathroom to clean up, his eyes bright and a sharp grin on his face. 

Scotty has long since grown accustomed to that fact that Pavel is never happier than when he's covered in blood. He just rolls his eyes and tells Pavel not to use all the water, and gets into bed to wait for him. 

While he waits, he checks the security footage. Or rather, he doesn't because it all been erased or recorded over or replaced. He checks the duty roster, finds it missing names that he _knows _were on it this morning, and it doesn't surprise him anymore, because he knows exactly what Pavel is capable of; has seen it enough times. He knows it's likely that he'll end up as one of those erased names eventually. 

It's something he's come to recognise as a risk of being with Pavel. It's one he's more than willing to take, even more so when Pavel slides into bed next to him, naked and warm, hair still damp and cheeks flushed, and wraps his long limbs around Scotty's body like so many vines. 

Scotty had once accused Pavel of _cuddling _him, and Pavel him pointed out that it was simply easier to strangle him to death that way when the mood took him. It still kind of feels like cuddling. 

"Should I say thank you?" Scotty offers, gesturing wit the PADD. 

Pavel rolls his eyes in a way the suggests violence if he tries, so Scotty just puts the PADD aside and sets the lights to 5%. 

Just as he's drifting off to sleep, Scotty hears Pavel mumble, amusement heavy in his voice, "You're welcome." 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about Trektober? Click [HERE](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/post/188059640163/trektober) for the info post on Aisha's tumblr, or [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Trektober2019) for the AO3 collection to read our fic. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://demerite.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
